


The Queen’s Panther

by planetundersiege



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Crushes, Cute, F/F, Femslash Exchange 2018, Gift, Makoto is a useless lesbian, Makoto-centric, Mementos, Metaverse, Minor Sexual themes, Oneshot, Pining, Rated T To Be Safe, f/f - Freeform, game canon, persona 5 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: During a trip to Mementos, Makoto realized she is staring at Ann in her Panther costume. Is she feeling something?





	The Queen’s Panther

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophieAyase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieAyase/gifts).



“Panther, pass the baton!”

“Already on it Queen.”

Ann gave her turn to Makoto, the enemy person was weak to nuclear skills, so after a critical hit with the whip, Ann saw the opportunity and took it, and now Makoto was ready. She blazed forward on Johanna, unleashing freidyne on the enemy. The hit was powerful, leaving the enemy almost dead, and nearly unconscious, so the group of thieves cornered it.

“Give me some money.”

Makoto looked as Akira demanded money from the enemy, who soon disappeared, while Akira got five thousand gen richer.

“Good job everyone, let’s jump back into Morgana and keep going.”

The group were in Mementos, and of course everyone did as they were told. Ann was the first on to climb into Morgana, and as Makoto saw her, she blushed? Ann who was wearing that tight red cat costume with the revealing cleavage and fantastic tail, all her curves were highlighted in such an interesting way and…

Wait, why was Makoto staring at Ann?

Before she could think straight, Ryuji broke the silence.

“Eh Queen, are you stuck or something?”

“Oh, sorry Skull, I was just dozing off I guess.”

She got into the car and sat down beside Ann, and as they lightly touched, that warm feeling once again grew in her chest. Just sitting beside her, smelling her scent. Oh she was so nervous.

She turned her head slightly, to look at Ann, and got hooked again. The dark leather, the fine details, that red mask that framed her face so well. That cleavage again, her skin waist. Her costume made everything visible, but the tip of the iceberg was the tail Ann and tucked to the side. It wasn’t really useful, but it was there and, oh god it was hot.

What was going on?

All she could think about was Ann, how gorgeous she was and how well that costume suited her, she was so amazing and, sexy.

She turned a shade of tomato red the second the thought escaped her brain.

Ann, hot?

Could she really like her?

But, did she even like girls? And was this a crush? And why was Ann so damn hot in her Panther outfit? Why did she have such a hard time concentrating? Ann was all.

No, this couldn’t be.

Or could it?

She’d never really felt this way before. Sure, she had blushed and thought Ann was pretty, but that’s a regular thing. Girls think other girls are pretty all the time without it meaning anything, don’t they? But this kind of pretty? It was less than a normal appreciation, but a desire to just press a deep kiss onto her lips and hold her waist, and then go on coffee dates and cuddle and then get to know her better. But also running her hand down Ann’s nude back, placing kisses on her delicate collarbone, cuddle nude next to her and…

Ann was gorgeous…

Shit, she was gay.

Yes, she had to be. How on Earth would she explain these feelings otherwise? They were there, complicated yet fulfilling (and included sex fantasies), just thinking about Ann satisfied her, and the fact that she was sitting beside her right now as they drew through Mementos, looking for another shadow to fight. Thinking about how graceful and hot Ann looked while fighting, attacking and all. That tight suit on her, showing herself off as she hit the enemy. Makoto felt a longing, wanted to be near Ann, especially when she had that Panther outfit. She wanted to examine every bit of it, seeing how well Ann suited it and everything, she wanted to admire how gorgeous she was in it.

Yes, Makoto was definitely gay.

Extremely gay.

And she was staring at Ann.

Good job there Makoto.

She quickly turned her head as she realizes what she was doing, staring at Ann’s cleavage and suit, and turned ever redder than before she she hit her lip hard. Thankfully her mask blocked some of her face, so hopefully no one will realize exactly how flushed she was at the moment.

Ann was beside her at the very moment. The young woman probably wondering what exactly Makoto was doing. Was she acting weird? She probably did, how obvious was it?

Just sitting one more minute in this car would kill her for sure, she couldn’t keep her eyes away from Ann, yet didn’t want Ann to think of her like someone who just stared without permission. What kind of friend would do that?

The kind of friend that wanted to become her girlfriend, but she couldn’t exactly say that, or could she?

How would she even know if Ann liked her back? Was she even gay? If she rejected Makoto, would their friendship be ruined? What if she got mad?

All those things were very real, very scary possibilities, but would Makoto be able to handle someone else loving Ann?

She was sweating like an idiot, had Ann moved an inch closer in the car? Was she sweating? Was she about to freak out about Ann being so close?

Don’t say anything stupid Makoto, don’t.

Thankfully, another shadow appeared and Makoto put all those feelings to the side as she got out of Morgana, ready to fight once more. Fighting really cleared one’s mind, and she really enjoyed it. But just as she thought she had stopped thinking about Ann, the Persona wielder used her whip once again, hitting the monster and then striking a pose, all her delicate curves showing. She was hot, beautiful and perfect…

Okay, she had to confess before Ann became the death of her, she would never be able to concentrate otherwise, because all she could think about was Ann. Yes, she would confess once they left Mementos, best to rip the bandaid off fast, or else she would never get the courage to do it.

Thankfully they would be down here for a long time more.

“Okay guys, we’re done for today.”

Of course, just her luck. But well, here goes nothing.

  
…

Makoto: Hey guys.

Ann: We got some news!

Ryuji: What kinda news?

Makoto: Me and Ann are dating.

Futaba: Well about time. Makoto you useless lesbian, I’ve seen you pine over her for so long.


End file.
